


Day 1 - Lights

by Gika_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gika_Black/pseuds/Gika_Black
Summary: Harry always loved to see the Christmas lights at Privet Drive, it made him forget the cold and the loneliness...





	Day 1 - Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This short story is the first on my 25 days of Christmas challenge.

If there was one thing little Harry loved about Christmas it was the lights. As December came closer and closer, the houses in Privet Drive would start to light up, one by one, each one trying to outdone the other. Number 4 was always one of the last to put the lights on, waiting to see what the others would do before doing anything. By the end of the first week of December, the whole street was bright and colorful, and Harry simply loved to walk around and stare at then. All the beautiful colors and shapes and Santas in their sleight, flying on top of their roofs. 

Harry would spend hours looking at them every year, amazed that something so beautiful could exist in this normal and ordinary street. It was the one time that he could really tell the houses apart, since any other time of the year even the gardens looked alike. But not in this season. No. During Christmas, even the dull and normal number four became a land of beauty, light and magic. 

So, even in the cold, after another yelling by his uncle, little Harry would pretend that he wasn’t locked out of the house, with only tread bare clothes on, while he walked around, amazed by the difference such little lights could make in a street. He would pretend that he could go back at any time, to a warm house, filled by the amazing smell of cookies and hot chocolate, maybe even with those little marshmallows on. As he looked at those little lights, he could pretend that when he went back home he would be received with a warm hug and a kiss, that he would be welcomed back, that miracles could really happen and he would be happy and warm, just like the lights.

...……………………………§§§§§§§§§§§§§…………………………….

Six years later, eleven years old Harry walked around Hogwarts for his first Christmas out of Privet Drive. The castle looked amazing, with the twelve trees and the fairy light, but Harry couldn’t stop missing the lights of Privet Drive, especially while he walked outside the castle, that looked just like every other night, dark against the night sky, the stars the only thing twinkling at Harry as he walked the grounds. At least this time he wasn’t as could. And he knew that the moment he walked back at the Griffindor common room he would be welcomed with the warmth of the fireplace and the smell of cookies and cinnamon. In most ways Hogwarts was so much better than Privet Drive, but not even the beauty of the castle could make Harry forget himself like the lights in his muggle neighborhood could. 

In the castle there was real magic, but it was not enough for Harry. He still missed the magic of the Christmas lights of Privet Drive. At least there he could pretend he was loved and wanted. Here he had to pretend to be the hero he didn’t want to be. Aparently, it didn't matter where he was or what time of the year it was, those December nights wandering throgh Privet Drive, cold and lonely were the only time he could just be who he wanted to be, the only time he was Harry, just Harry.


End file.
